Hasty Pastry Bakery
Hasty Pastry Bakery Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Joke's on Ray" (1988) (DVD ts. 08:33-08:35). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Trouble at the Hastry Pastry Bakery." is a company specializing in various baked goods such as cakes and pies. History The Hasty Pastry Bakery factory was used by Imps to play a prank on the Ghostbusters. They called the Ghostbusters and placed a false call to the factory. Once the Ghostbusters arrived, the Imps inflated a giant frog water balloon and then messed with the assembly line control panel. The factory, as a result, was covered in pies and cakes. Peter Venkman shut off the machinery but the balloon falsely implicated Ray Stantz since he was the new owner of the Gaylord's Joke Shop. Trivia *On page three of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2, a Hastry Pastry Bakery makes a non-canon cameo as a box of pastries on the coffee table by the stairs. It is partially obscured by Ron Alexander's word balloon. *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, a Hasty Pastry Bakery is among the litter. *On page eight of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12, Hastry Pastry Bakery's logo and mascot make a non-canon cameo on a banner. *On page seven of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14, a Hastry Pastry Bakery makes a non-canon cameo across the street from Pequod's. *On page 7 and 11 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19, the Hasty Pastry Bakery has a non-canon reference as a box of pastries on the coffee table by the stairs. *On page 16 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2, there is non-canon reference to Hasty Pastry Bakery on an advertisement around the rink. *On page 4, panel 2, of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, left of Peter, is a box from Hasty Pastry Bakery. *In Ghostbusters International #2, on page 5, next to All Night Deli is the Hasty Pastry Bakery. **The color scheme and imagery of the store front appears to be visually inspired by Dunkin' Doughnuts. *On page 1 panel 2 of Ghostbusters International #4, a Hasty Pastry Bakery doughnut box makes a non-canon cameo on the shelf behind Janine and is visually based on Krispy Kreme's Ghostbusters 30th anniversary promotion. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters International #8, in panel 5, on the table left of Peter is a small Hasty Pastry Bakery box. *On page 14 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, in panel 3, there is a box from Hasty Pastry Bakery. *On page 14 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, in panel 5, below the Bright Wave High Tech Industries sign is one for Hasty Pastry Bakery. *On page 18 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, in panel 1, on the right is a box from Hasty Pastry Bakery. *On page 5 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2, in panel 1, still on the far table is a box from Hasty Pastry Bakery. *On page 1 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, in panel 2 is a box from Hasty Pastry Bakery. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Joke's on Ray" References Gallery Primary Canon HastyPastryBakery02.jpg|Assembly Line HastyPastryBakery03.jpg|Assembly Line HastyPastryBakery04.jpg|Assembly Line HastyPastryBakery06.jpg|Assembly Line HastyPastryBakery05.jpg|Control Panel gone haywire TheJokesOnRay29.jpg|The aftermath Secondary Canon HastyPastryBakeryIDWVol2Issue2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 PequodsYuppieLesOiseauxHastyIDWV2Issue12A.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 HastyPastryBakeryIDWV2Issue12.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12 HastyPastryBakeryIDWV2Issue14.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14 HastryPastryBakeryIDWV2Issue19.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19 HastyPastryBakeryIDWTMNTGB2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 HastyPastryAnnual2015.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 HastyPastryIDWVol3Issue2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #2 HastyPastryBakeryIDWVol3Issue4.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #4 HastyPastryBakeryIDWVol3Issue8.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #8 HastyPastryBakeryIDW101Issue2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters 101 #2 BrightWaveHastyPastryIDW101Issue6.jpg|Non-Canon Reference seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 ShockBlastTMNTGB2Issue1.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 Category: Locations Category:RGB Locations